


Even if.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, inspired by the jjproject - always fmv on youtube, pianist!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Jinyoung admits that he's tried to forget about him countless of times, but they're all useless attempts in the end. No matter who he tries to be with, his heart will always go back to Jaebum.All of Jinyoung's broken pieces always go back to Jaebum, like they're the missing pieces of Jaebum's own heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the JJ Project - Always FMV on Youtube. If you're reading this, bless you for creating that video. I love it so much :")
> 
> Also, I suggest you to listen to Yoon Mirae's Always to get into the right mood while reading this fic.
> 
> Enjoy reading~

Jinyoung grazes his fingertips against the black and white piano keys softly. He closes his eyes and feels the still steady beating of his own heart. He's a quite famous pianist and singer now, so his hands touch the familiar instrument's keys all the time.

But his hands had stopped touching a certain someone a year ago.

He takes a deep breath and takes in the audience's applause before it dies down, allowing him to start his performance.

 

_"When I see you, everything stops. I don't know when it started. One day, you just came to me like a dream and shook my heart up. I knew that it was destiny."_

 

The first time Jinyoung saw Jaebum, it was by accident. Jinyoung was running through the hallways of his university when he suddenly bumped into a stranger. He falls down to the floor, ass first.

"I'm sorry!" Jinyoung said automatically, frantically picking up his books.

Just as he was reaching out for his History notebook, the stranger reaches for it too, causing them to touch hands. That caused Jinyoung to blush furiously, his heart skipping a beat as he retracted his hand immediately.

"Here's your book," the stranger says with a smile, handing his History book over.

"T-Thank you," Jinyoung stutters, grabbing the book quickly before dashing through the hallways once more to get to his class.

 

_"I love you. Are you listening? Only you. Close your eyes."_

 

Jinyoung's lips quiver a bit as he sings this part. Even after a year of their breakup, he still loves him so much. He wishes that the man he's loved, loves now, and will continue to love would be here. But he knows that's impossible.

 

_"Your love came scattered with the wind, whenever, wherever you are."_

 

Jinyoung still remembers how Jaebum broke up with him. He still remembers that night they fought. He still remembers how much they screamed, he still remembers how cold that night was.

Most of all, he still remembers how Jaebum left him, carrying Jinyoung's broken heart and his own tears with him.

 

_"How did I come to love you? I tried pushing you out, but my heart recognizes you."_

 

Jinyoung admits that he's tried to forget about him countless of times, but they're all useless attempts in the end. No matter who he tries to be with, his heart will always go back to Jaebum.

All of Jinyoung's broken pieces _always_ go back to Jaebum, like they're the missing pieces of Jaebum's own heart.

 

_"I love you. Are you listening? Only you. Close your eyes."_

 

Jinyoung continues to play, and the audience continues to listen. He has his eyes closed, because he's afraid that if his eyes are open, he'll let out tears again because of Jaebum.

 

_"Even if everything changes, this won't change. You are my love, as I am your love."_

 

Jinyoung's too distracted with listening to his own fingers dancing with the keys that he doesn't realize someone has step foot onto the stage with him.

 

_"Even if you take a little while to come back, even if you pass over me, it's alright. I'll be here for you."_

 

Jinyoung's eyes shoot open at the sound of his voice. Even so, he doesn't dare to avert his gaze from the piano to the man that's singing on the stage with him.

No, not just any man. He's the man Jinyoung has longed for to return for a year. He's the man Jinyoung has cried over on countless sleepless nights. He's the man that had left Jinyoung with a hollow part in his chest.

He's the man Jinyoung loves oh so dearly.

 

_"I love you, don't forget that. Only you. This is the confession of my tears."_

 

Jinyoung's eyes water as well as lips quiver as he continues to sing the last lines of the song with Jaebum.

 

_"Your love came scattered with the wind, whenever, wherever you are."_

 

As Jinyoung's fingers play the last notes of the song, the audience doesn't applaud immediately, highly likely because of the shock of seeing Jaebum on stage, singing along with Jinyoung's voice and the piano notes. 

Jinyoung abruptly stands up from his seat and turns his head so that he's now facing Jaebum. His eyes continue to water as he looks at Jaebum's face.

Jinyoung quickly runs towards him, his arms wrapping around Jaebum's chest immediately. He rests his head on Jaebum's chest, and soon feels Jaebum's arms wrapping around his back as well.

"I love you, Jinyoung-ah. I always have, and I always will. I'm sorry I left you," Jaebum whispers, his cheek pressing against Jinyoung's black locks.

"You idiot, do you know how long I've waited for you?" Jinyoung's breath shakes as he lets out a few choked sobs.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry," Jaebum whispers, and Jinyoung feels something wet fall onto the little exposed bit of his shoulder; _Jaebum's teardrop._

"Jaebum," Jinyoung sobs, retracting his head a bit so he could look at Jaebum straight into his eyes. "I love you."

Jaebum's left arm moves to wrap around Jinyoung's waist, while Jaebum uses his right hand to lift Jinyoung's chin up.

"I love you," Jaebum says, repeating Jinyoung's words.

And in a second, their lips are meeting each other again after a year without any sort of contact whatsoever. With their closed eyes and salty tears mixed with the touch of their lips, the audience finally erupts in loud applauds, the sound serving as background music to the beating of their hearts and the immeasurable love that's radiating off of the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you want! They're always appreciated and I always want to know what you guys think of my fics.
> 
> If you guys have a prompt for me or want to be friends, my twitter is @jjaebvm ! <3


End file.
